The Phoenix and the Nightingale
by Meulin's Disciple
Summary: A Sheelos poem I wrote comparing Zelos to a phoenix and Sheena to a nightingale. This poem is dedicated to all of the writers of Sheelos fanfiction. Special dedication to Faux Promises, SilverChelle, Ark Navy, and SakuMeiMei. Please read and review.


_**A/N:** Hello peoples! I know I haven't written anything... Sheelos-y for a while xP_

_Anyway, i just got this random idea last night to do a Sheelos poem, comparing Zelos and Sheena to two beautiful (in my opinion) birds: A phoenix and a nightingale respectively._

_I must say, I am loving the way the poem turned out, and I hope you all like it as much as I do_

**_This poem is dedicated to all of the wonderful authors of Sheelos fanfiction, but extra dedication to the authors, Faux Promises, SilverChelle, Ark Navy, and SakuMeiMei._**

**_To Faux Promises, you write some of the most BEAUTIFUL Sheelos oneshots I have ever read, I love each one of your them ^^. Same to you, SilverChelle, you write some pretty goshdarn good Sheelos fiction xP_**

**_To Ark Navy, Sheelos Fluff With Lemony Sprinkles is just... AMAZING. When I read the alternate ending to In Sickness and in Health, I swear to you, I almost cried, no kidding! And Twas the Night Before the Wedding, was the first Sheelos lemon (and lemon in general) that I EVER read, and I loved the way you presented it; it was beautiful!_**

**_To SakuMeiMei, I have read all of the chapters to 1,000 Wishes so far! I love each and every oneshot within the collection and I'm still waiting for more. ^^_**

**_I'm sorry that I'm not much of a reviewer. It's not that I don't like your stories; like I said, I love them. I'm just lazy ^^;_**

**_So to make up for my lazieness in reviewing, I'm dedicating this poem specifically to you four authors! Please keep up the good work._**

_Anyway, now that the dedications are out of the way, please enjoy and tell me what you think when you're done =3_

* * *

_The Phoenix and the Nightingale_

_**By: Alice of the Vanguard**_

My fair phoenix,  
with plumage of wild crimson fire,  
you perch on the cherry blossom trees as  
the petals rain from the branches,  
like they're submitting to your majesty  
and the overwhelming radiance of your plumage  
of wild crimson fire.

My beautiful nightingale,  
with feathers of starlit darkness,  
I have waited for countless nights,  
from sunset to sunrise,  
to hear your angelic song,  
your melodic voice.  
Will you finally sing for me,  
my beautiful nightingale,  
with feathers of starlit darkness?

My fair phoenix, I must confess,  
your courage is astounding, your bravery inspiring.  
I take frantic flight at the sight of the sky's dreaded golden spear  
that slays men in the blink of an eye,  
and I take shelter from my past mistakes  
which are literally flashing  
before my eyes.

My beautiful nightingale, I must admit,  
your song heals my wounds, my scars,  
it undoes the damage of unforgettable years.  
It melts the snow within my memories.  
My own voice is a harsh battle cry in comparison,  
promising nothing but destruction;  
pain and oblivion  
wherever it is heard.

My fair phoenix, you fly so freely.  
Your wings beat in a rhythm  
not dissimilar to my heart when I'm around you.  
Your strong voice erects a barrier around me.  
When I hear you, I know that I am safe.

My beautiful nightingale, I missed you when you traveled;  
you felt a need to prove your worth.  
I missed you so much.  
I cried my damnable bloody war song each night I was without you,  
my beautiful nightingale with feathers of starlit darkness.

My fair phoenix, I once thought that I had lost you,  
your eyes of sapphire brimming with unshed tears.  
The others couldn't see, but I knew:  
we shared each other's pain.  
Before you left, we cried for our lost happiness,  
my fair phoenix with plumage of wild crimson fire.

My beautiful nightingale, I wish to be your mate,  
your lover,  
your protector.  
Please accept me into your nest,  
my beautiful nightingale.

My fair phoenix, please,  
stay with me forevermore.  
I wish to feel your warmth at night and your mesmerizing voice in the day.  
Please,  
stay with me, my fair phoenix,  
and I shall finally sing for you.


End file.
